A common mode choke coil is referred to as a common mode noise filter, and is used to reduce, preferably remove, common mode noise that may be generated in use of various electronic apparatuses. In particular, the common mode noise is problematic in the high-speed data communication through a differential transmission mode, and the common mode choke coil has been widely used for such purpose.
In conventional technology, a configuration in which a non-magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer are stacked on a first magnetic layer and two facing conductive coils are included in the magnetic layers has been known as the common mode choke coil. Glass ceramics may be used as a material of the non-magnetic layer. Therefore, the humidity resistance of the non-magnetic layer and the connection strength between an external end face electrode and a stacked body including the non-magnetic layer may be improved, compared with a case in which a resin such as a polyimide resin or an epoxy resin is used (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319009).
In a common mode choke coil, silver has been generally used as a material of a conductive coil. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319009, silver is used for materials of a conductive coil, glass ceramics are used for a non-magnetic layer, and a Ni—Zn—Cu-based ferrite material containing Fe2O3 NiO, ZnO, CuO as a major ingredient is used in first and second magnetic layers to obtain a green sheet stacked body, and these elements are co-fired (see Paragraphs [0018] and [0031] of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319009).